Veritas et Enodatio
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Veritas means truth, realities, while enodatio could mean explanations, unknotting. A lot like unknotting a person. Working through those knots isn't easy neither is learning the truth, and you'll find you learn more about yourself as they face their realities. But there's no need to fear… Never a need to fear.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at a Regal Cricket (Archie/Regina) fic, so please, be very gentle and bear with me! It is about four chapters long, all of the other chapters are already written, and will be posted every few days. Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts, hmm?**

**This is for my Robin Hood.**

* * *

Archie sat at his desk, flipping through some of the files of his patients. He sighed at the empty folder he found with Regina's name on it. He really wanted to help her, he _needed_ to help her. While everyone else in town was busy judging her for what she'd done in the past and how they could get back at her, he was focusing on the bits that nobody else saw.

Archie knew hurt and pain when he saw it; 28 years of being a therapist didn't even help in identifying it; he'd seen it enough in their land. He knew well the look of despair behind the glassy, coldness in her eyes. The tall brick wall she hid behind because she was just as fragile as the rest of them. Now if only she would open up to him…

The knock on his door made his eyebrows furrow because he was not expecting anyone until the next day. Nonetheless, he walked to the door and found Regina on the other side, looking beyond distraught. Archie didn't hide the surprise in his tone, "Regina? You're back…"

Regina looked up at him with wide, tear-filled, brown eyes, "I used magic…" She whispered her voice cracking as she fought for composure.

Archie swallowed because the low, small tone of her voice tugged at the strings of his heart and he wasn't sure why. But, the former cricket didn't care as he waved her in gently, "Come in, Regina…" He walked her over to the couch, after closing the door behind her.

Regina nearly crashed into the couch, leaning forward and dropping her head into her hands. Archie took a seat in his usual armchair across from her and he allowed her a moment to compose herself and got a box of tissues ready. He took a chance and asked tenderly a few moments later, "Regina? What happened? Why did you use magic?" His tone wasn't accusatory or demanding. Quite the opposite, it was soft and gentle as if talking to a small child.

The brunette shook where she sat. She fought for reign over her emotions, however they were winning. She managed to get a few words out, "I… Killed Daniel," and just as she said it, the reality of the day came crashing into her as if a giant wave.

She gasped and choked out a sob at the thought. Daniel.. She'd just killed the one man – the only man who ever loved her fully. The one man who ever cared about her and cared about what she wanted. He was selfless and loving and… She, the monster, the most selfish woman to ever exist… The _Evil Queen_ killed her true love. She _killed_ her one true love. She was truly incapable of loving and she would never love again.

Regina tightly gripped her hair in frustration as a loud sob broke out of her lips. Archie reached out to her and gently squeezed her forearm, "How, Regina? Why… What... Happened?" He looked at her with bafflement.

Regina felt that she didn't deserve to be comforted. She'd just killed the man she loved, the man who loved her! She didn't deserve to be treated with kid-gloves. He didn't have to treat her with such…

She shook her head slowly, her mouth clamping shut as she whispered, "I…I don't want to talk about it…" She turned to the side as another sob left her lips.

Archie decided that it would be best not to push her, knowing that she would eventually come around. He got up and walked over to the coffee machine he kept in his office for long nights and brought Regina a hot cup of brew, hoping that it would console her in ways that he couldn't. Shakily, Regina took the cup and thanked him. She couldn't even look him in the eye. Sure, she knew she was a killer, anyone could've told her that, but those lives she'd taken meant _nothing_ to her compared to the life of her love that she'd just taken. That's what was killing _her_ now.

The former cricket lost track of how long she spent there crying, he didn't mind though. He much rather her crying his office couch than her being at home alone with nobody there for her. She would then more easily give in to her sadness and doing something she'd regret later on; for example, using magic for the wrong reasons again. He moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps we should get you home, Regina. You should rest."

She didn't protest at all, he was right. Besides, at this point, she was all cried out and all that was coming out were dry sobs. So, Archie drove her home, seeing as she was in no condition to drive herself. He walked her up to her door to make sure she was alright. Silently, Regina walked into her house and just as she was about to close her door, Archie stopped her and said, "I'll schedule you for an appointment in two days, Regina. So we can discuss what's happened, alright?"

Though his tone told her he wouldn't be taking 'no' for an answer. She nodded slowly, "Goodnight, Dr. Hopper," she said lowly and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, pretties! So here's chapter 2, I really hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts! ;)**

* * *

Regina was a bit apprehensive about going in to see Archie. She was embarrassed about breaking down like that before. However, the way he easily greeted her at the door when she arrived, settled her in the slightest way. He gave her a real, warm smile and let her in. She didn't sense any fakeness to him or any judgment either and that helped as well.

He welcomed her in easily. He didn't mention a word of their previous session or how she'd cried her eyes out. He was going to let Regina open up on her own accord, not his. Regina was one of the most difficult patients he's ever had, but that didn't mean she was helpless or hopeless. No, nobody was ever helpless or hopeless if they had a heart. And he knew quite well that Regina had a heart of gold despite what she'd done. He understood, he really did understand why she would do what she did.

Archie took a breath after Regina walked in, hoping this wouldn't backfire on him. He wanted to help her so much, even if nobody else did. It was his logic that just because nobody else was doing it, didn't mean that it was wrong. Helping this woman was far from wrong.

"Regina, how are you?" Archie asked casually as he walked over and got them both a cup of coffee. He handed it to her.

Regina gave him a small smile, "Thank you. I'm well, how are you?" Her voice was soft, low, raspy...

"I'm alright," he smiled and sat down in his usual armchair and sipped his coffee.

They sat in silence for about five minutes or so, just sipping their coffee. Regina stared at hers quietly, unsure of what to say or do next. What did people do during these things anyway? Was she supposed to just talk to him about her life and about what she'd been through and that's it? Why did he care, anyway? Nobody cared before. Nobody has ever cared...

"Nobody has ever cared..." She found those words slipping out of her lips without her consent and she swallowed hard. Hearing those words out loud hit her harder than she'd expected, but she tried not to react to it.

Archie looked up from his cup of coffee and raised a brow, quietly asking, "What do you mean?"

Regina swallowed again and took a gulp of her coffee, unsure of really what else to say. She didn't mean for that to come out, it just did. Archie noticed her internal struggle easily and said, "Regina, I'm going to pretend I don't know you, at all. For the rest of our sessions, I'll pretend that I don't know a thing about you, if that'll make things easier and you can just tell me anything and everything you want. I won't ever judge you."

The brunette looked at him confused, "Why in the world would you do that..?"

"Sometimes it helps. Just trust me, okay?" He asked of her.

She looked apprehensive about doing that; _trusting_... But, she nodded anyway and said, "Alright... Let's try that." Anything to help her change and redeem herself.

Archie smiled, "Alright then, tell me, Regina, why do you say that nobody's ever cared? Remember, I don't know anything about you or your past, so you'll have to explain in depth."

Regina chuckled slightly at the oddness of the situation. Goodness, she'd lost her mind. She was about to talk about herself to a bloody, former cricket! Life was so twisted! She rolled her eyes inwardly. _For Henry_. She bit the inside of her lip at the tight grip she felt in her chest at the thought of her son. She opened her mouth and began speaking, "My mother was... She used magic for everything. She didn't love. It wasn't even a matter of not knowing how to, magic just consumed her completely and she wanted all this power and she'd lie that she only wanted what was best for me and I was so damned naïve that I didn't see it, I didn't act on it. I didn't try harder..."

She stood up from the couch and began pacing, wringing her hands. Archie didn't say a word and merely allowed her to collect herself and think about what she wanted to say next. He felt that they were actually making progress and that was perfect! He wanted her to take her time. Give her past, he didn't want her to feel pressured into doing this, it'd be counterproductive, really. He didn't write anything down, he didn't take notes, and he just observed her closely, saying nothing. When he realized she was a bit stuck, he smiled a bit softly and said, "Regina, it's not your fault your mother was the way she was."

Regina scoffed, "I didn't try hard enough. I should've done something before she killed-" she coughed a bit; "I should've killed her when I had the chance."

He noticed how her facial expression had so much emotion in it, he couldn't even read her. She was hurt, that was foremost. She was angry and afraid, sad... She was broken. He saw so much of himself in her. So much of his past was similar to hers. He stopped her before she could get too lost in her thoughts, "Regina? Why don't you have a seat again?" He suggested when he felt the mood of the room turn dark.

She almost glared at him, but she noticed the genuine concern and did as he had asked. She sat down and went back to nursing her cup of coffee. She was silent for a bit longer before whispering, "She held on too tight. She was never a mother. She was a controlling master and I was nothing but her prisoner. She didn't care. And my father... Daddy... He... He pretended to care, he tried to make me see her side of things, to make me understand that she only wanted what was best, but... If what's best for your children is what you want, then why would you break them down to just dust and then mold them into what you want..."

Her thoughts were muddled as all she had bottled up over so many years tumbled out and realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She bit her lip as she stared at her cup of coffee, "She... Manipulated me. She wanted me to turn into her and he just let her! He just sat back and enabled the abuse and did nothing to stop her!" She put down her cup of coffee to avoid throwing it like she so badly wanted to. She took a deep breath and began pacing around the room again.

"Regina? How do you feel about this new realization?" Archie was very careful about the tone he used and the question he asked. He could tell she was already very upset and riled and she didn't need any more of that.

She stared at him to see if that question was a joke. When she concluded that it wasn't, she took a breath, "Well, I'm not sure," she sighed.

"Think about it for a moment. Don't worry, there's no rush, okay? I've cleared my schedule rest of the afternoon for this reason," he knew progress like this couldn't be timed or rushed, so he concluded that it'd be best to make sure that Regina had all the time she needed.

"Well, thank you," Regina gave a soft, small smile. After giving it some thought, Regina swallowed and replied slowly, "Well… I feel lied to. Cheated, more so now than before. I always had put my father on such high-esteem. I always thought he was the only person who really cared. I guess not even he did..." She gave an incredulous laugh and covered her face, "God, I'm pathetic. Not even my own father truly loved me."

Archie swallowed at this. Of course this wasn't completely true, was it? He wasn't going to doubt her though or make her think she was wrong for thinking like this. He thought very carefully on how to approach the matter. If he said the wrong thing, everything would just collapse. Their sessions were held on such a fragile balance, he didn't want to say or do anything that would mess it up. He looked up at her from his deep thought and found her sitting on the couch again, face in her hands and her shoulder shook slightly.

He expected the tears, to be honest. Regina had years upon years of pain and turmoil bottled up and this was the best way she could get rid of them, though it was much to her own dismay. Archie bit his lip again. Goodness, why did he want nothing more than to take her into his arms and hug her tight and take all of her pain away? He didn't even know why, but he did want to. It was actually killing him inside to her like this. He got up and sat beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Regina, you're not unlovable, if that's what you're thinking. Believe me, you're not completely unlovable and I know that for an absolute fact." He wasn't going to bring up Daniel. Pouring salt on an open-wound he would not.

"Archie, my own father didn't love me… Nor did my mother and I spent nine months inside of her. What makes you think someone else could?"

Henry. Henry loved his mother, right? "But Henry loves you…"

Regina swallowed hard and sobered at what he'd said. Shaking her head slowly and wiping her face, Regina whispered, "It's time for me to go. Thank you, Dr. Hopper." She made her way to the door, "I will return in two days as scheduled." So, she turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize that it took me so long to add the next chapter. As always, life got in the way! I am so sorry! Anyway, enjoy!**

**This is for my Squishy and Robin Hood!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"When Henry was a little boy…" Regina smiled slightly at the memory she was about to share with Archie, "He would always come home from the sitter's or from school with a picture for me that he had drawn. Every single day, without fail… I kept them all inside of a locked drawer in my office desk."

"Do you still have them?" Archie asked her as he sipped his hot cup of coffee.

This was their fifth session. Their two previous sessions they just spoke further about Regina's childhood and cleared up how it wasn't her fault and that she wasn't completely unlovable. It took quite a bit of convincing. Archie hated himself though. He hated himself for realizing that something wasn't right here. He felt as if he were having feelings for Regina. And really, it wasn't that much of a shock, Regina was an absolutely beautiful woman and she was quite good-natured when you took the time to listen to her and comprehend her. He'd concluded that she was just very misunderstood.

He was trying his best to ignore these inappropriate feelings for his _patient_, but it wasn't working, (which didn't really matter since he did get his PhD from a curse…). Whenever he saw her, his heart would beat just a bit faster, his breath would catch in his throat and he would have to remember _how_ to breathe. Easy to say he wasn't going to act on these feelings. He couldn't. It would be selfish on his behalf. Regina needed this, she needed change and this was helping her, working out the kinks from her past so she could have a better future. So that she could be an even better person. He _couldn't_ ruin this for her. No matter what his heart said, logic was still taking over.

Regina smiled just at the thought of the pictures, "I do, yes. When I moved out of my office, I put them I a box, I keep them by my bed… Make nights just a bit less lonely." She admitted, her eyes looking far away.

"Tell me more," he requested gently. He looked like he genuinely wanted to know more and he really did. The thing was, Regina's maternal side was the most heartwarming thing he'd ever seen. Despite the past she'd had and despite the incredible amount of pain she'd experienced, she still managed to love someone; yes, it was a closely guarded love, but it was a love nonetheless. That counted for something.

She looked at him, her lips curling upward slightly, "Alright. Uhm, Henry had this tendency when he was little, whenever we baked, he _hated_ it when the cookies touched while they baked. He would have a panic attack if they did, so whenever I wanted to bother him just a bit, I'd let a cookie or two stick together. It'd keep him angry for hours," she laughed at the memory. Heavens, she had a beautiful laugh.

"So you would annoy him purposely?" Archie couldn't help but laugh.

"Mm, sometimes, but only because it was so much fun," she continued laughing.

When it died down a bit, she stared off and whispered, "I almost lost him too once… And then I did lose him…"

He didn't say a word and allowed her to elaborate. He saw the roller coaster of emotions on her face and let her take her time. Sure they'd already done this a few times before, but Regina was still very new to this whole opening-up bit. He would never push her to do something she wasn't ready to do. Archie looked up and studied the woman before him closely. There was an unfamiliar tug in his heart and the indescribable urge to suddenly kiss her pain away. Archie blinked several times and shook his head a bit. Logic won over his heart once more. One day, his heart would grow impatient though…

Turning his attention instantly to Regina, Archie listened to her speak slowly, "When Henry was a child, he got… Sick very easily. Frequent trips to the hospital, long nights, you name it. This one time, his fever rose to over 102 degrees. In a child, that's…" She swallowed, "I was so scared and I could tell he was too. I brought him to the hospital immediately and they tried to bring it down but nothing worked. So we resorted to cool wet towels and sponge baths. It took nearly two days for it to come down. They were the longest two days of my life."

"I spent a large amount of that time singing to him, it always calmed him immensely. I remember he was… He was so scared, even though he didn't understand what was going on," she sighed and winced a bit in remembering the pain she saw in her son's eyes. "He would tell me that he didn't want to die," she chuckled softly. "That sounded crazy, but the fear in him was so real, I couldn't help but want to take it away and I couldn't. I was completely powerless…"

Archie listened closely, a sad smile on his face. "It's a very common feeling among parents who have sick children, Regina. Feeling like they can't do anything good enough to help their children; they want to take their pain away. It's a part of loving _correctly…_ If there even is a correct way to love…" He trailed off a bit, thinking. He certainly didn't love correctly. Wait, when did it turn into _loving_ Regina? He'd merely just wanted to kiss her before…

Regina looked up at him, unsure of what to say or how to respond. Archie took a breath and asked, "What would you sing to him?"

Regina smiled slightly at a memory, "Henry used to call it the _Sunshine_ song. I would rock him to sleep every night and sing him that song. When he became too old to rock, I would just tuck him in and sing to him, I'd stroke his hair and…" She swallowed hard.

Archie reached over and gently squeezed Regina's hand because he couldn't help himself given how distraught she looked over the matter. And really, she had every reason to. Her son, who she raised as her own for 10 years, had been snatched away from her with very little warning. Of course she had tried to fight back, but in doing so, she only pushed him further away from him. The one thing, person she loved since losing her _soul mate_.

Regina sniffed, unaware that tears were falling slowly. She reached up to try and wipe her face silently. Archie moved over to sit beside her again, not letting go of her hand. Regina looked up at him, tears slowly slithering down her face. His heart pounded and then shattered at the sight of her letting out such _raw_ emotion. She proceeded to whisper, "I was his everything when he was little... He used to call me his hero… What's changed?"


End file.
